


Breath Held Tight

by theskiesaregreen



Series: The "I'm-Shook™-From-A-New-Episode-So-I-Need-To-Write" Collection [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Yuuri tops!??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: Tuesday, November 29th, 2016-- Yuuri's 24th birthday. Many gifts he's received, but Viktor has one more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from We All Stand by New Order  
> I was supposed to have this up two days ago, but I didn't whoops  
> But technically in the show his birthday hadn't happened yet, it comes after the Rostelecom cup, so it's all fine

"Sit there and wait, I've got to get your present." He had said, before rushing into the bedroom.

He and Viktor had just returned home from a night of celebrating his birthday, his placing at the Rostelecom, and the continuing life of Makkachin. A night of drinking and gift giving. Katsuki Yuuri was now 24, and to be honest, all that felt different was the alcohol coursing through his blood. Granted, there wasn't much. But there was enough to make him a bit tired. Another reason to take a seat, then. He let his mind wander. _'Viktor's already given me a present, he gave me that expensive looking jacket, and a new tie.'_ Yuuri thought. _'Perhaps this is something more meaningful? Something he'd be embarrassed to give in front of everyone?'_

He thought of what he could possibly get that would fit that criteria. A scrapbook? Plane tickets for a vacation, just for them? Maybe... Just maybe, a ring? _'No,'_ Yuuri thought, _'Much too early in the relationship. Viktor is a classy man, he wouldn't rush... Plus he would have definitely proposed at dinner, in front of everyone.'_

Yuuri heard the creak of the bedroom door and turned his head to the sound. He thought he caught a glimpse of something black before the door slammed shut.

"Keep your eyes to the front, don't look at me. A present must be a surprise, after all." he heard Viktor's voice say. Yuuri did as he said, and heard the door open again. Something sounded off... His footsteps coming towards him, they sounded both soft and heavy at the same time, probably something with the carpet. But he obeyed, and didn't look.

Viktor stood behind the couch, and draped his arms over Yuuri, resting his head on his shoulder. "Okay, you can look now. I'm hiding it behind here, so don't peak, I want to trust you now." Yuuri turned around, now sitting on his knees, pointed toward the back of the couch. Viktor stole a sweet kiss off his lips. "Otanjōbi...omedetō..gozaimasu!" Viktor said in fragments, hoping he got the right pronunciation.

Yuuri burst out laughing, and Viktor turned red.

"Did I get it wrong? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Google translate..." Viktor muttered.

"Oh, no..." Yuuri kissed him on the cheek. "You did just fine. Though I think you'd learn better if you used something else other than google translate." He chided.

"You mean yourself?" Viktor smiled, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, almost falling over. He immediately crouched down again, he couldn't risk any peaks. "The most I know how to say is _"The dog is white."_ and _"I don't speak Japanese well."_." He chuckled. "Well, that and _motto hayaku, motto tsuyoku, tomaranaide_ , I learned those especially from you..."

Yuuri blushed pink. "Shut up! It sounds weird when you say it, with your accent!" He laughed.

Viktor squeezed him tightly. "Well, I said I had one last present for you, I had better give it, can't have you waiting all night. Okay, cover your eyes, I want it to be a surprise until the very end."

"Okay then..." Yuuri turned around so that his feet were on the floor, and put his hands over his eyes. He heard a few more footsteps, then they stopped. He felt hands on his own, pulling them away from his face, and he saw.

"Happy birthday." Viktor smirked.

Now Viktor was already a beautiful man, both of them knew that. But put those legs in smooth, transparent, black stockings, clipped to a lacy garter around the waist, put his ass in a pair of lacy, black, barely-there panties-- no, a thong, _fuck_ \-- and add two shiny, 4 inch heels... Yuuri couldn't put thoughts together, forget about trying to speak.

"Speechless?" Viktor turned in a circle, showing himself off.

Yuuri tore his eyes away from the lingerie and looked at Viktor with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Viktor...You look amazing, more than amazing..." He ran his hands down Viktor chest and sides, and held his hips, thumbing at the lace. "These must have been expensive, I hope they don't tear..."

"You're thinking they might tear tonight?" Viktor said, his voice sounding just a bit lower, just a bit softer.

"I hope not, I'd rather like to see it again in the future." Yuuri matched the tone, nearing a whisper. He snapped the thong string, making Viktor draw in a quick breath.

"Noted." Yuuri leaned in to kiss him, but Viktor pulled away. "You don't want a show?" He swayed his hips and rolled his body in a way that seemed illegal. How could it be lawful for a man to be so unbelievably hot? He sat down on Yuuri's lap, his legs spread apart to either side of him. Yuuri slid his hands around to cup and squeeze his ass. He rolled his hips into him, quickening and slowing the speed in an almost torturous manner.

Viktor looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and smiled like he knew all that was going on in Yuuri's head, in which sometimes, it seemed as if really did. Yuuri caught him off guard with a quick kiss; at first it started sweet, just on the lips. He turned it sensual by nipping slightly at Viktor's bottom lip, and pushing his tongue in. Viktor's hands had moved from Yuuri's hair to fumbling with his ties, with the buttons of his shirt, trying to take it off as quickly as possible.

"Yuuri," Viktor breathed into his neck, "I know you could do this forever, but I'm going to come very soon if we don't move this on."

"Isn't that the point?" Yuuri said into his ear, his smile audible.

"Yes, but I don't want to in these panties, they're much too nice... The stockings _will_ stay though." Viktor said, no, commanded. He slid off Yuuri's lap without a sound, and pulled him off the couch and into a kiss. They danced a dance only lovers make on their way to the bedroom, spinning and kissing and breathing together. Viktor nearly pushed him to the bed, crawling over to settle between his legs and unbuttoning his pants. Yuuri cupped his face and brought it to his, kissing his lips and jaw and cheek. 

Viktor's hands worked down Yuuri's pants and underwear, and he pulled away from Yuuri's mouth with a breath. Viktor's lips were already pink and swollen, from being sucked and bit and kissed like the world was ending. And he lowered his heard and licked up Yuuri's cock, before putting his lips around it and bobbing his head up and down. Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from crying out when Viktor ran his teeth down his length. He pulled off with a pop, a string of spittle hanging out of his mouth.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry, but I don't want to just blow you until you come."

"What do you mean--"

"Let's switch. I want you to fuck me, I want you."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "O-okay."

Viktor kicked off the heels, unclipped the garter that hung about his hips, Yuuri took off his pants and shirt completely, throwing them to the floor. But he held his tie from dinner in his hands, a thought brewing in his head.

"Sit up by the headboard."

"What?"

"I said, sit up by the headboard, try not to complain."

Viktor scrambled to the bed. And Yuuri tied his wrists together to the bed, with the tie. The very tie Viktor had insulted a few weeks back.

"You're tying me up? But Yuuri--"

Yuuri shushed him. "My present, you said. A present needs a bow, doesn't it?"

"Aren't you funny." Viktor said, his eyes narrowed.

He discarded his clothes, throwing them to the floor, and removed the thin, black lace that barely covered Viktor's already-leaking cock.

Now Yuuri had tried topping before, once or twice before Viktor, once or twice with him, and they both agreed: he's an amazing bottom. But that doesn't mean he's _bad_ at topping. He just needed a bit of practice. Viktor was great at both positions, he'd switch with past lovers, which ever they preferred.

"You're going to-- Yuuri..." Viktor whined. "You're going to make me come at least twice before you're done..."

"You're complaining, would you rather me just leave you? Leave you here with your hands tied, begging to be touched?" Yuuri said, delving into dirty-talk. "Aching, needing my touch to survive?"

"God no... I need you, fucking hell..."

Yuuri chuckled. "Already begging, god!"

"Yuuri," Viktor breathed, "I want to touch you myself, if you untie me I can make you feel even better--"

"But you aren't struggling, your arms are lax." Yuuri observed.

"That's because--!" Viktor cursed mid-sentence. Yuuri had entered a finger, cutting him off. He must have gotten the lube while he was talking, while Viktor was distracted. The thong string was hardly a barrier. Two fingers now, curling and moving in and out, stretching him, trying to find that _spot_.

"Shit-- you could have warned me, fuck..." Viktor squirmed, trying to guide Yuuri best he could. Viktor was almost proud of him-- he had tied it tight enough that he couldn't break it, but loose enough so that it didn't hurt. He moved his hips in the air, trying to take as much friction as he could get from the lace of his panties. Viktor cried out suddenly, and Yuuri smirked to himself. He stroked Viktor's prostate most he could, so gently that it was close to torture, so close, but _not enough_.

"Yuuri, just--" Viktor moaned. "Fucking do it, I can't just-- you can't just--"

"Impatient?" Yuuri pulled out his slick fingers, Viktor groaned. He poured a bit more lube on his fingers to apply to his condom-covered cock. He looked up at Viktor, for confirmation, to take in his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, his messy hair and dark eyes. And he thrusted inside him.

"God, you're tight--" Yuuri breathed, thrusting in again.

"It's been a while..." Viktor admitted. "I forgot how good it felt to get fucked like this, I've used a few toys in the past, but this, _fuck, Yuuri..._ "

"Toys? You have--"

"Of course I do." Viktor grinned.

Of course he did.

Yuuri pushed deeper, harder, brushing the prostate faintly. Viktor arched his back, pulling against his restraints, trying to thrust to meet him, needing to meet him.

A quiet "Close..." slipped past Viktor's lips, hidden by a string of staccato "oh"s. Yuuri adjusted slightly, and thrusted again, and Viktor moaned out.

"Right there!" He cried, his eyes widened. "Right there, god, right there, Yuuri, please, please--"

Yuuri quickened his movements, holding onto Viktor's leg with one hand, beginning to stroke at Viktor's cock with the other. Viktor's breaths sped up, and quickly turning out of sync with Yuuri, his hips moving more erratically.

"Yeah, yeah, Yuuri..."

"Viktor..."

Viktor curled his toes, digging his heels into the mattress. His eyes shut tight, and he came ribbons onto their stomachs with his mouth open, a broken cry. _He has to come soon, soon after me, he has too..._ he thought. But Yuuri kept slamming his hips; his hair stuck to his face with sweat.

Yuuri's face was contorted into a look of pleasure and concentration. His eyes were closed in a calm way, his mouth emitting steady huffs and puffs in time with his thrusts. With each movement, Viktor saw stars dancing across his vision. It almost hurt, getting rammed in the prostate at each push.

"Yuuri, fuck, please--"

"I want to, I want to..." Yuuri muttered.

 _This boy, and his never ending stamina,_ Viktor thought. _Next time, I'll make him see heaven, he'll come at least twice, I'll make_ him _beg for me._

"What that you're muttering?" Yuuri smiled. "Something about making _me_ see heaven?" Fuck, Viktor had said that out loud. "Tell me more." He said in a whisper.

"I'll...I'll string you up like this, unable to touch."

"Mmhm.. ng..."

"And I'll fuck you until y-you can't walk." He cursed; Yuuri had to be close, it was starting to hurt a bit more, god.

"Viktor..."

"Y-yeah..."

"I-- shit!" He hissed,his face froze in an expression of pure pleasure as Yuuri spilled, breathing heavily. He held himself there for a moment, letting the white fade.

Yuuri pulled out from him with a grunt, tied off the condom and threw it into the wastebasket. He untied the neck tie from the headboard and Viktor's hands and tossed it into the pile of clothes. Yuuri laid down next to him, and Viktor pulled him close, cuddling up to him, their warm bodies pressed together.

"You were so good... I love you so much, Yuuri, happy birthday." Viktor whispered. He kissed his jaw and neck lazily, running his hands up and down his back. "God, I won't be able to sit down tomorrow, you're rough..."

"I love you too." Yuuri held him in a hug, tangling their legs together, feeling the nylon of the tights.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the free skate."

"But you're here right now. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you right now."

Viktor made a long "aww" into Yuuri's neck.

"Fuck... Viktor, I think there's a small hole in your tights..."

He could feel Viktor's smile. "It should be fine, this isn't my only pair."


End file.
